Nowadays electronic devices can perform a great variety of new, advanced, optional, and complex functions in addition to their traditional, normal, inherent and simple functions. Even though such electronic devices have a typical input unit, e.g., a keyboard or a mouse, for performing various functions, this input unit is not easy to carry. In order to obviate such issues, most mobile electronic devices have a touch screen.
A touch screen comprises an input mechanism for receiving a user's input and a display mechanism for visually offering information to a user. This touch screen enables an electronic device to provide a user with user-friendly, efficient, and intuitive user interface (UI).
Usually an electronic device may offer various UIs associated with various functions to a user. Through this UI, a user can trigger a desired function easily, quickly, and intuitively.
Typically, when an electronic device executes a UI of a specific user function such as an application, several items associated with the user function are offered in the form of a list. For example, a UI of a messenger application may provide a list of user's friends. This list form merely shows an array of items and does not clearly and intuitively represent relations between displayed items and a current user function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.